


third time's the charm

by xenosaurus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Casual Sex, Flirting, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: His ears give him away.  Thancred has bedded Miqo’te women before, and that involuntary flick of interest is a common tell.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	third time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing this game maybe a week ago and this is already written. It takes place before the WOL joins the scions because that's where I was in the game when I started it. I have absolutely no excuses for this.
> 
> Two thank yous on this one!! My dear friends-- Molly, my catboy enabler, for lore/characterization checking and for lending me an OC to be Vilmar's drinking buddy, and Benny, my ever-loyal beta, for editing and support. I love you guys!!

“You know, I almost didn’t recognize you without the imminent peril.”

Thancred says it in jest, but the honest truth is that he did require a double take to verify that, yes, the Miqo’te man perched on that barstool is the same one he keeps running into in the field. Vilmar, Momodi’s new favorite. He really does look like someone else in this context; his body language is loose and relaxed, his ears flicking happily as he laughs at a story one of his drinking buddies is telling.

He doesn’t seem to mind Thancred’s interruption, his smile only widening when he sees who it is that’s approached him. The hint of Keeper’s fangs does nothing to diminish the obvious welcome in his expression.

“The night’s still young, I could probably arrange some peril,” Vilmar says with a laugh, getting up from his stool to pull Thancred into a quick, friendly hug. “I was just telling my friend here about how you’ve saved my tail three times now. S’nihie, this is Thancred.”

The woman sitting with Vilmar is clearly significantly deeper into the bottle than he is, her eyes not quite focusing when she turns to look at Thancred. After a brief moment of examination, she laughs. “I’ll be damned! Thancred, in the flesh! I was startin’ to think Vilmar made you up. Seems like every time this git passes out, you’re somewhere in the tale.”

Vilmar snorts and elbows her playfully. “Don’t lie to the man, you’ve seen me in worse states. Thancred, come, sit, let me buy you a drink. She doesn’t bite, no matter what it looks like.”

“Well, I’ve never been one to pass up a free drink,” Thancred says, pulling up a barstool.

“Good head on his shoulders, this one,” S’nihie says, draining the rest of her mug. “I can see why you like him so much, Vilmar.”

The dim light of the bar and Vilmar’s dark skin keep the way he flushes away from Thancred’s eyes, but his ears give him away. Thancred has bedded Miqo’te women before, and that involuntary flick of interest is a common tell.

An hour later, he can see the same motion out of the corner of his eye as he kisses along Vilmar’s jaw. The light in the alley behind the bar is even worse, but the position is far more advantageous.

It’s easy enough to shift the hand he has in the man’s hair to scratch at the base of that traitorous ear, and Vilmar rewards his diligence with a rattling purred moan.

“You always this eager? Or just for me?” Thancred asks, grinning when it makes Vilmar shiver.

“Not sure there’s a correct answer to those questions,” Vilmar says with a breathless laugh. The purr puts a unique sort of rasp in his voice.

“You sure? Even your tail’s feeling me up,” Thancred taps his fingers against Vilmar’s tail, where it’s curled haphazardly around his thigh. Vilmar laughs again, ducking his head so Thancred can feel it against his shoulder.

“Well, perhaps my tail’s got the right idea,” he says, shifting back against the wall Thancred has him up against so he can get a hand between them. He finds Thancred’s cock through the thick fabric of his trousers and gives it a welcome squeeze. Thancred exhales through his nose and cants his hips into the touch. “I do hope you’re okay to lead, though. I’ve not done this with a man more than once or twice.”

“You’re not sure?” Thancred asks, amused. It’s a little hard to focus with Vilmar idly stroking him, but he’s always been good at talking through pleasure.

“Can never be quite sure what I was doing during the bloody calamity, don’t want to rule it out.”

Vilmar has him distracted enough that it takes Thancred a second to realize he’s joking.

“Gods, man,” he laughs. “Alright, we can make that two or three times, then.”

Another happy flick of Vilmar’s ears, encouraging motion at the edges of Thancred’s vision. He kisses him on the mouth this time, enthusiasm bordering on sloppy. The artlessness is a ruse, really— even tipsy, he knows not to mess around with a Keeper’s teeth. Either way, it works, leaving Vilmar purring from deep in his throat.

“I have a room at the inn,” Vilmar mumbles, pulling back just enough that he can use his tongue for words. Thancred grins and tucks a hand under Vilmar’s chin, the rumbling of his purr vibrating through his fingers.

“You asking me to fuck you?”

Vilmar’s eyes go wide, the green of his irises dilated into obscurity.

“ _Yes_.”

Thancred smirks.

“Well, then, lead on, adventurer.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [xenosaurus](https://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)


End file.
